


Salaryman

by orphan_account



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - Office, Multi, Office Sex, Yukio sleeps around
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-02 16:06:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10222139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Yukio has followed the path that was laid for him.He graduates High School at the top of his class.He finishes University with high marks.And finally, He's hired at a large and prestigious corporation.His carbon-copy life as a "Salaryman" has begun, and it's hell.





	1. Early Train

**Author's Note:**

> this chapter is kinda slow but don't skip it it's important i promise!!  
> the sin will begin soon, be patient.

_" sal·a·ry·man_   
_ˈsal(ə)rēmən/_   
_noun_   
_(especially in Japan) a white-collar worker. "_

_..._

**June 1st**

**6:25 am**

 

The station platform was emptier than most people ever saw it.

 Its only inhabitants were monochromatic, lifeless, sporting dark-hued ties and toting briefcases.

Their ages ranged from fresh-faced High School graduates to tired men in their 50's and 60's.

Okumura Yukio stood among them now.  His underwhelming adolescence had breezed passed him like cars breeze past fallen leaves on a sidewalk.  After his father's passing, Yukio had convinced himself that a boring life was what he wanted. No more death, no more funerals, no more nights spent unable to silence the invasive questions that were ever present in his mind.  In stark contrast to his brother, who had always been set on making something of his life ( he hadn't the slightest idea what ) , Yukio insisted that he was content wasting away on the early train, and sitting in a cubicle. Nothing bad happens in cubicles. 

So when he was approached by a corporation shortly after his University graduation, he was relieved. Sure, he hardly had a chance to move out of his dorm before starting his job, but Rin seemed happy to share his small apartment temporarily, and Yukio was glad to have a scheduled existence laid out for him again. That's what he told himself, at least.

The men on the platform seemed to collectively glance at their watches in perfect sync, just as a gust blew into the platform, signalling the arriving 6:30 train.

They boarded the train silently and uniformly, some sitting while others chose to stand. Yukio stood close to the door, leaning against the bright yellow railing and pulling his phone from his pocket. 

He opened the single unread message.   
  


_[Rin] : You left your breakfast on the table_   
_[Sent]: Wasn't hungry. Sorry for the waste._   
_[Rin]: You can't survive off of coffee, make sure you eat lunch or smthn_   
  


Yukio stuffed the phone back into his pants pocket as the announcement for his stop came over the speakers. He appreciated his brother's concern and if he were honest, it was comforting to have Rin's motherly treatment every now and again. Not that he would ever let him know. 

He double checked the business card his employer had given him, basic directions to the office were scrawled on the back. The walk from the station was short, and took him past convenience stores and coffee shops. Incredibly typical. 

The office building was intimidating. It's 20 floors and dark reflective exterior gave an ominous presence to the otherwise plain area. Yukio took a breath, straightening his tie and gripping the handle of his briefcase a little tighter before passing through the glass doors.

 

"Excuse me." He greeted the young woman at the security counter. She had a cold presence, looking up at him from behind red, rectangular glasses and dark hair.   
"Are you the new hire?" Her tone was only slightly condescending. 

"Okumura Yukio." He said with a bow.

The woman typed something into her keyboard and retrieved something from the desk drawer. She slid the identification badge and lanyard over the counter before turning to punch a few numbers into the phone.   
  


"Okumura is here, sir." She said.

A vaguely familiar voice came over the phone's speaker. 

  
"Wonderful! send him up."  
  


She once again turned back to Yukio and spoke in a dry tone. 

"Floor 15, room 209. "

"Thank you." He bowed again before leaving.  

As the elevator doors closed, Yukio found himself suddenly feeling nervous. Thoughts of the future crept into his mind again. Except now, the mental image of wasting away in a desk chair left his chest tight with dread. He had done next to nothing during his school days. Academically, he achieved several great things but even he couldn't deny that youth isn't measured in letter grades and test scores. For god's sake, he was now 23 years old and had nothing to show for it.  His brother often indulged him in stories of  late nights spent in cheap karaoke bars and reckless decisions made under the influence of hormones and alcohol. Not necessarily something to be proud of, but for some odd reason Yukio felt incredibly jealous.  Where was this coming from? he thought. Why now was he suddenly riddled with the desire to make bad decisions? 

His train of thought was interrupted when the elevator stopped before his intended floor. He straightened up as the doors opened, nearly lost composure at the sight of the boarding passenger.    
A young man.

His shirt was rolled up at the sleeves and wrinkled. He held several boxes of files in his arms, stacked almost high enough that they hid his face.

However, there was no overlooking that head of hair.  Bright pink and pleasantly familiar.   
  


"Shima?" Yukio asked as the young man joined him in the elevator. 

"No way, Yukio?" Renzo greeted, a grin flashing onto his face as he peeked around the boxes to meet Yukio's gaze. "Don't tell me  _you're_ the new guy?"

"I guess so." He replied, his pulse still racing a little from the encounter. "Long time, no see."

"No kidding-" Renzo quickly readjusted his stance to save the uppermost file box from toppling over. "I gotta get these to the director's office, but I'll catch you when I get a break okay?" He called over his shoulder as he exited the elevator on the next floor. 

"Sounds good." Yukio replied, not even loud enough for Renzo to catch as he hurried away. When the doors shut again, Yukio began to wonder why his heart was racing. 

It was true, he hadn't seen Renzo directly in years, having been caught up in school.  Still, he struggled to understand why a surprise encounter with an old acquaintance was making his heartbeat pound in his chest. He shook off the thought as he arrived at room 209.

"Pardon me-" He opened the door slowly. An older man sat at the head of an otherwise empty table. He stood up excitedly when Yukio spoke, large wire glasses sliding slightly down his nose. He ran a hand through his salt-and-pepper hair in an effort to tame it's slightly unkempt curls, and extended the other to greet Yukio.

 

"Ah, Okumura !" His handshake was firm and enthusiastic. "Good to see you again." 

  
Saburota Toudou had been the employee who approached Yukio for an interview the day after his graduation ceremony. The two had met briefly over coffee, and Yukio had been offered a position almost immediately. His gold-brown eyes shifted over Yukio's face as they spoke. 

"The Director was eager to meet you today, but something last minute came up. We'll have to arrange another time." Toudou explained as he shuffled a few papers into a folder, and held the folder out to Yukio.  "Regardless, I'm sure you're eager to get started. Follow me, please."   
  


Yukio didn't have time to even talk back. Toudou seemed more eager for Yukio to begin work than Yukio himself. Toudou led him to a door at the very end of the hallway. Unlike it's neighbors, the door lacked a name sign. Toudou showed Yukio into the small office, furnished with a desk, a computer, a generic potted plant, and a few chairs. 

"Well, here we are!" Toudou said, motioning for Yukio to sit at the desk. "Your home away from home." Toudou chuckled.  "The numbers from this quarter so far are in that folder. You can start by inputting those for today." 

"Yes, sir." Yukio replied, giving a low bow.  Toudou laid a firm hand on his shoulder, squeezing slightly. 

"The Director and I have high expectations from you, Okumura." His smile made the fine lines on Toudou's face a little more prominent, Yukio noticed. He was a handsome man. He was in his late 30's, with a bit of prematurely gray hair and faint freckles spread over his nose and cheeks. His eyes were sunken, kind, and only partially hidden by his slightly out-dated glasses frames. By the time Yukio realized how long he'd been staring, an awkward pause had occurred. Toudou was still smiling regardless, tilting his head slightly to study Yukio's expression. The warmth of embarrassment spread over Yukio's face, his gaze turned to his shoes as he sat down quickly at his new desk and buried his attention in the paperwork in front of him.  
"I'll do my best, sir." He replied, avoiding Toudou's eyes.  

Toudou left the room, the heavy door clicked shut, and Yukio was left alone.  He gazed at the paper in front of him, unable to focus, attempting to process all that had just occurred. His brain shifting rapidly between images of Shima's pink hair, broad grin, unkempt appearance and Toudou's freckled cheeks and unexpectedly alluring eye contact.

Yukio's first day passed with an agonizingly slow pace.

 

 


	2. Striking Nerves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having a drink with co-workers to celebrate the weekend is a perfectly normal thing to do, isn't it?

**June 7**

**12:45pm**

 

Yukio's first week at the office had come and gone. 

Despite his efforts to not act out of the ordinary, Rin began to pick up on some changes in his brother's behavior. 

For instance, he arrived unusually late the night of his first day. It was nearly 10:00 pm, Rin had been half-asleep on the couch with the television on, when the door finally creaked open. Yukio walked in holding several shopping bags under his arms. Yukio hated shopping. 

"Yo..." Rin greeted, causing Yukio to startle, nearly dropping his keys. 

"Ah, I thought you'd be asleep."

"I almost was." Rin folded his arms over his chest, eyeing the bags Yukio was holding. "What're those?"

"Well, I haven't bought any new work clothes in a while so I thought it was about time." Yukio explained, shuffling past his brother and heading into the spare room. 

That explanation didn't satisfy Rin, obviously. While Yukio was in the shower preparing for bed, Rin snuck casually into the room and rummaged around in the shopping bags. They were filled with clothes, sure, but these were much nicer than anything Yukio had ever bought for a job. In his line of work, proper attire meant a button down dress shirt and slacks. A sweater, maybe, if he as feeling adventurous.  But the bags contained several expensive three piece suits, slick ties in modern patterns, and possibly the most shocking items : a small jar of hair wax and a bottle of cologne that Rin was sure cost more than his own entire wardrobe combined.  As the bathroom door opened, Rin hurriedly left the room and wished Yukio goodnight. 

Of course, the only logical conclusion was that Yukio had met someone. He wasn't exactly the type to go through all that effort, they must be really something if he was actually spending money on himself to impress them, Rin thought. He decided that for now, he'd sit back and observe. Yukio also wasn't the type to admit this kind of thing to anyone, but they were brothers after all. He had to come clean to him at some point, right? Rin assured himself that he would find out more details eventually about who Yukio was seeing. 

The reality was, Yukio wasn't seeing anyone. 

In fact, he wasn't entirely sure yet  _why_ he had spent all that time and money. Though the ultimate goal was still unclear, over the past week of working Yukio had done some observing of his own. 

He observed how Renzo Shima, when they bumped into each other around the copy machine or sat across from each other during their lunch breaks, always smelled vaguely of cologne. It was a gaudy, masculine smell. Almost as if he was trying too hard to gain attention, but God, it was working.  It filled Yukio's nostrils every time they walked past each other and refused to leave his head or his clothing. Surprisingly, Yukio didn't mind. He thought that maybe, he could make that sort of impression on Renzo in return. 

 Shima wasn't the only one in the building that had a habit of lingering in Yukio's senses. Toudo Saburota, with his faint smell of coffee masked with cigarettes and mismatched colors of his ties, shirts, jackets and even his socks, constantly demanded Yukio's attention. Toudo stopped by Yukio's personal office often. Sometimes to deliver paperwork or memos. Occasionally, just to sit opposite him, sipping coffee and watching Yukio pen his notes on the official documents. 

All that collectively influenced Yukio's sudden urge to make an impression on them in return. When he asked himself 'why?' the only answer he could think of was  'why not?' . If anything, it was an experiment. His co-worker's constant presence in his mind made going to work interesting, what would happen if he was always on their brains as well? 

He pondered the thought as he idly blew the steam away from the rim of his coffee cup, unaware that Renzo had taken the seat next to him in the lounge. 

"Whoa, what's the occasion?" He chuckled, popping the lid off of the convenience store bento in front of him. Yukio had taken care to slowly incorporate his new purchases into his daily wear, but today was they day he'd put them all together. He had decided that his navy blue suit and tie paired with a dash of cologne and a bit of hair wax to smooth his dark,brown hair neatly to the side made him look lie a put-together professional. 

He started to regret that decision. 

"What do you mean?" he stammered, lifting the cup to his lips and hiding behind it for a moment, pink beginning to tint his cheeks. 

"Well, you don't look bad but-" Renzo continued to look him up and down, scooping some rice into his mouth before continuing. "You look like you've got someone to impress."

_Shit, was it that obvious?_

Renzo suddenly leaned in close, and lowered his voice into a mischievous whisper. "Are there any new girls in the building I should be looking out for~"

_Nevermind, he was as clueless as usual._

"I assure you, that's not what's going on." Yukio laughed a little in relief.

"That reminds me-" Renzo began, taking another bite of his lunch. "You were so popular in high school, have you been seeing anyone? I mean I'm sure Rin would've mentioned something but I thought maybe it was like a down-low secret relationship or something-"

Yukio couldn't help but laugh a little at the thought.  "You really think there's someone I would have wasted time in 'secret relationship' with?"

"Hey man, I don't know. There was a time where we were all pretty sure you were-" Renzo suddenly paused, reconsidering what had just slipped from his mouth.

"Pretty sure I was _what?_ " Yukio asked, raising an eyebrow. 

"Well you know..." Renzo tried to finish his statement with vague crude gestures mimicking large breasts and intercourse.

"I don't follow."

Renzo let out  a frustrated sigh. " We all thought you and Ms. Kirigakure were... You know-"

Yukio nearly spit a mouthful of hot coffee all over the table.

"Shura?" He lowered his voice and hissed through his teeth. Renzo nodded. "-And me?" He nodded again.

"That's a good joke." Yukio grumbled, wiping the stray drops of coffee that had fallen on the table.

"Hey, it could happen." Shima teased, elbowing him.

"I can promise you, it couldn't. I can barely stand to be around her, much less have a relationship. We were colleagues, that's all."

Renzo opened his mouth to respond , but Yukio began to leave before he could. 

"I gotta get back to work. I'll see you later-"

"Yukio, wait." Renzo said, abruptly standing up from the table as Yukio stepped out of the door. Yukio turned back to face him.

"Are you doing anything tonight?"

The question made Yukio's chest tighten so intensely he began to feel lightheaded. 

"U-Um, I don't believe so-"

"Great, lets go grab some drinks." Renzo smiled. "It's the end of your first week, after all. We should celebrate." 

"Oh-"

_Relax, that's something that co-workers do, remember? That's a perfectly normal thing to ask._

"Alright then, sure." Yukio attempted a smile in return, before abruptly leaving the lounge. In his haste, he slammed into someone coming the opposite way. 

Toudo, who'd heard the awkward exchange between the two, bent down to collect the file folders that Yukio had knocked from his arms. 

"Ah! Mr. Toudo, excuse me-" Yukio stammered uncharacteristically, dropping to the floor and attempting to help Toudo to his feet. 

"It's alright, Okumura." Toudo smiled, standing up and looking Yukio up and down. "I was just headed to your office, actually."

"Oh, then please, come in." Yukio offered, motioning for Toudo to walk in ahead of him. 

Yukio took a seat at his desk, Toudo sat across from him.  He didn't speak at first, and the silence was beginning to make Yukio's mind race. He swore he could feel Toudo's eyes wandering over his person as tried to busy himself at the computer.  

"You look especially nice today, Okumura." Toudo finally spoke in a tone that raised goosebumps on Yukio's skin. 

_Especially..?_

"Thank you, sir." Yukio replied, keeping his eyes downcast.  Toudo leaned back in his chair, folding his arms over his chest but never letting his gaze move from Yukio's face. 

"You and Shima seem to be close." He assessed. Yukio's stomach flopped. 

"We went to high school together, he's my brother's best friend." Yukio explained, but it sounded as though he was leaving something out. 

"Hm! Small world." Toudo mused. He tilted his head to the side and studied the subtleties in Yukio's expression. "Well, I'll leave you to it-" He stood from his chair and headed for the door. "Enjoy your weekend, Okumura." He smiled as he left. 

As the door shut, Yukio exhaled. It was as if he hadn't breathed the entire time that Toudo had been there. He found that there was an undeniable tension whenever Toudo was around him. Among the other employees, he had an almost clumsy and quirky air to him but when they were alone, he changed. Everything about him became intense and demanding, even if he didn't speak. 

Yukio's mind began to wander yet again.  It wandered back to his exchange with Renzo, and his comment about Yukio's love life. He internally punished himself for being utterly terrible at hiding his emotions. It was true, throughout the majority of high school and college, Yukio had feelings for Shura.  Feelings that continued to haunt him whenever he was reminded of her. They were never fulfilled, however, and he was thankful for that. It was hard to move on from her as is, but if their relationship had actually developed to anything past their fairly obvious sexual tension, there would be no forgetting it. Even thinking about it then, Yukio felt his palms begin to sweat.  After giving himself a few brisk smacks to the side of the face, Yukio managed to focus long enough to finish the work laid out for him. 

The next several hours passed without his knowledge, and he was startled by the knock at his door. Pulled back to reality, Yukio glanced at the clock.

6:00 pm

Renzo stood in the doorway. 

"You done in here yet?" He asked with a grin. 

"Ah, right. Yea, just give me a moment-" Yukio rubbed his eyes, shutting down his computer and grabbing his jacket from the back of his chair.  

The cold night air did little to nothing to calm Yukio's mind as the two of them walked, side-by-side. Renzo rattled on about the bar he'd chosen, and how he and Rin used to go all the time. Yukio wasn't really listening, but nodded politely in response. His mind was racing again. No matter how many times he told himself that this was commonplace in the world of business, co-workers went drinking all the time. It was socially expected. 

Yukio didn't like drinking. Under normal circumstances, he would've refused, but Renzo's sudden attack blindsided him.  

Renzo greeted the bar's owner as they walked in, and lead Yukio past the several other businessmen that had already begun their weekend drinking. As they passed the bars and large tables, Yukio began to feel more uneasy.  By the time Renzo was sliding open the screen to one of the private tables in the back, Yukio was certain he was about to pass out. Why on earth couldn't they just sit at the bar like everyone else? 

They removed their shoes and sat on the floor on opposite sides of the low table. Renzo ordered a drink, and Yukio absentmindedly asked for the same. The hostess bowed politely as she brought their drinks, and Yukio dreaded not paying more attention.  The large mug of beer was almost sickening to look at. 

"I thought you didn't like drinking?" Renzo chuckled, taking a gulp of his beverage. 

"I don't." Yukio admitted, still eyeing the massive glass of alcohol.  Renzo laughed.

"You really haven't changed much, have you?" 

"What's that supposed to mean?" Yukio asked, brows creasing a bit at the comment.

"I mean, you still act like you did in high school." Renzo explained, downing more of his drink. 

"I'd like to hope I've matured a little since then." Yukio replied, taking a sip. 

"Sure you have, but you were mature before you even entered your first year."

"I had a lot of growing up to do, earlier than most kids." Yukio's expression became a little darker and he swirled the liquid in his glass idly. 

"Well yeah but, you're nothing like Rin. He was a pretty average guy in school, but you were kind of a stick in the mud."

"Thanks, Renzo." Yukio replied sarcastically, taking a bigger sip this time. If this night was going to be made up solely of observations like that, he was going to need it. 

"You know what I mean." Shima continued. "You never seemed to even be a teenager. While the rest of us were dealin' with hormones and junk, you seemed to just be above it all." 

Yukio grimaced at the memories of his teens, having to suppress and internalize puberty was not exactly easy or pleasant.

"I assure you, that wasn't the case."

"You're sayin' you had all those wild urges and shit too?" Renzo leaned forward, sounding more amused than he should.

"I guess you could say that." Yukio was beginning to feel the buzz of the alcohol in his system, despite his glass only being half empty. "But you grow out of things like that."

That was a lie.

Even now as they spoke about it, Yukio was beginning to feel like a teenager again.  He stared at Renzo's throat as he drank, his lips as he spoke, his body as he shifted sitting positions. His body felt warm and his head was swimming. 

"You doin' okay over there?" Renzo asked, snapping his fingers in front of Yukio's face.  "You can't be drunk already, lightweight." He laughed.

"I'm not drunk." Yukio insisted. "By the way, Renzo-" The sheer fact that he was about to ask this question was proof enough that Yukio's inhibitions had left the building. 

"You talk about all I missed out in high school but, you didn't sleep around much, did you?"

Renzo choked on his beer.  "Why the hell are you asking me that?" He forced a laugh. 

"I'm right, aren't I?" Yukio continued, shifting closer to where Shima sat. "You talk about 'urges' and 'recklessness' , but that's all it is, isn't it? It's just talk."

Renzo's expression made it clear that Yukio had pressed the exact buttons he was aiming for. 

"Quit lookin' at me like that, smart ass." Renzo growled, shoving Yukio backwards. "You tryin' to tell me I'm not experienced?"

"That's not what I said, but I suppose-" Yukio peered at him over the tops of his glasses. "You're acting pretty shaken if you ask me. Did I strike a nerve?" 

The reason Yukio avoided drinking was because Rin insisted that he 'became a bold jackass' when intoxicated. Renzo was seeing the truth in that claim, now.

"Listen, four-eyes. I may not have gotten around a whole lot in school but I've sure as hell gotten more experience than you have." Renzo slammed his hands down on the table and leaned across to get up in Yukio's smug expression. 

"What makes you so sure?" Yukio's voice was low now, studying Renzo's angered features brushed lightly in pink from the alcohol.  "Just because I don't brag about my sex life doesn't mean I don't have one." 

"Oh yeah?" Renzo leaned back again, crossing his arm. "Who is it then?" 

"Excuse me?" Yukio asked. 

"So you have a sex life then, who've you been seeing?" 

"That's not-" 

Shima  crawled on his hands and knees to sit beside Yukio, looking him in the eyes. 

"You're a damn liar." A knowing grin spread across his face. 

Something about that smile filled Yukio to the brim with frustration. He wanted to wipe it off of his punk face, and with booze clouding his judgement, he did what he could. 

In a quick and uncoordinated movement, he gripped Renzo by the collar of his shirt and pulled him roughly to his mouth. He missed, catching only the corner of his lips and bumping his nose against Renzo's cheek, but to his surprise, Renzo corrected it. As quickly as Yukio had attacked, Renzo countered. He adjusted his face to capture Yukio's upper lip between his own. He moved to straddle one on Yukio's legs, pushing him backwards and forcing Yukio's right hand to leave his collar and instead plant itself on the floor for support. Both of Renzo's hands gripped the sides of Yukio's face in a clumsy, hungry kiss unlike anything either of them had experienced.  Yukio, who was now grateful for Renzo's choice of a private table, gasped to catch his breath as they broke away.  Heat pooled in his face and between his legs as Renzo tugged to loosen the tie around his neck, pulling it over Yukio's head and tossing it across the room. Their mouths met again. Renzo's tongue pushing past his lips as his hands struggled to undo the buttons of Yukio's shirt. The overbearing smell of their combined cologne filled Yukio's nose , overwhelming him.  Any ability to think clearly vanished as Renzo finally managed to unbutton the shirt and placed both of his cold hands on Yukio's bare chest. He gasped against Renzo's mouth at the sensation, bringing on of his knees up just enough to brush between Renzo's thighs. Renzo groaned, pulling away from the kiss to look at Yukio through lidded eyes.  

"Probably not the best place..." He muttered.

Yukio, brought back to reality, sat up again and became very aware of the discomfort between his own legs. 

"Right." He nodded. 

The two of them somehow managed to put themselves back together, pay the tab, and exit the bar.  If the silence was awkward before, it was unbearable now as the two of them stood in the cold on the sidewalk, lips swollen, heads swimming, erections sitting heavily under their waistbands. Yukio checked the time on his phone.

"It's late." He began, unsure of how to continue.

"Right, I can call you a cab-"Renzo rummaged to pull out his own phone from his pocket.

"No, I mean." Yukio paused, shooting a glance at him. "My brother should be asleep by now... If you want to-"

"Yes. Yea. Yes please." Renzo  stammered. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't want this to get so long, so I'm posting the second part in a separate chapter!  
> I'll post it tonight too because I hate myself and sleep is for the weak.  
> enjoy !


	3. Striking Nerves pt. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's kinda short but I'm tired so here ya go

**June 7**

**10:36 pm**

 

The short ride in the taxi seemed like an eternity.

In the dimly lit back seat, Renzo's hand slid between Yukio's thighs and Yukio struggled to maintain composure, resting his chin on his hand, muffling his mouth with his palm. 

They all but ran up the steps to Rin's second-story apartment. Yukio jammed the key into the lock desperately, blurred vision not making the task any easier.  He pressed a finger to his lips when the door opened, signalling Renzo to be as silent as possible until he could locate his brother. 

Renzo stood in the entryway as Yukio crept around the corner and disappeared, only to reappear a few moments later. 

 

"He's asleep with the TV on again." Yukio explained, barely in a whisper, motioning with a nod of his head for Renzo to follow him the dark apartment.  They tip toed across the floor to the spare bedroom that Yukio had been calling home for the past few months. Yukio looked around one last time as he closed the door. Before the door had even shut all the way, Renzo had pulled him back into a desperate kiss.  He didn't pull away as Yukio removed his new blazer and tossed it aside, guiding Renzo backwards and flopping onto the mattress. Since the arrangement was meant to be temporary, Yukio hadn't bothered investing in a real bed, and had settled with just a mattress on the floor.  Renzo held himself up on his hands above him, mouth moving from Yukio's mouth down to his jaw.  Yukio let his head loll back onto the  pillow, eyes drifting shut as Shima kissed the the soft flesh of his neck.  Yukio began to work at Renzo's shirt, undoing the closures and sliding it off his shoulders and onto the bed beside them.  He let his hands explore Renzo's back and sides, suddenly digging his nails into the skin when Renzo slid knee against the pressure between his thighs. Yukio could feel Renzo's familiar smirk against his skin, the same smirk he'd attempted to wipe away earlier that night.  He felt once again overwhelmed as Renzo presses down atop him, grinding their hips together and planting a hard bite to the skin of Yukio's neck, just below his jaw.  The pain lingers on his skin with every bite and suck that Renzo plants, trailing from his jaw, to his collarbone, lower and lower until it all culminates just below his belly button. 

Yukio remembers the anxious moments that Renzo spent fumbling with the buckle of his new belt,  but not much else. 

The sunlight that filters through the curtains feels like nails being driven into his skull. His eyes finally open, hands searching for his glasses only to find they're still on his face. He props himself up, finding himself alone. His jacket, shirt, and tie were scattered on the floor next to him. 

With a heavy sigh, Yukio hefted himself out of bed and into the bathroom. The cold water did little to clear his head as he splashed his face over the sink. 

"Good morning."   
Yukio swore he nearly had a heart attack, half expecting his brother to be standing behind him with a barrage of questions, but found Renzo there instead.

He stood in his boxers and not much else, looking about as put together as Yukio did at that moment.

"Morning." Yukio mumbled. 

"Rin left for work already." 

"Shit, did he see you-" Yukio panicked.

"Don't worry, I told him what happened."

"You  _told him?"_ The sheer terror on Yukio's face made Renzo laugh. 

"I told him I brought you home after the bar last night, and was too tired to go back to my own place."

"Oh." Yukio breathed. "Thank god." 

"You look fucked up." Renzo observed with a chuckle.

"Thanks." Yukio replied, yet again unamused. "What happened, anyway? I mean did we-" Yukio's voice trailed off. 

"Relax, we didn't fuck." He said, patting Yukio on the shoulder. "We were going to, but you passed out. Lightweight." 

"Oh." Yukio groaned rubbing his temples. "Sorry about that, I don't like drinking."

"Don't worry about it, I had fun anyway." Shima left the bathroom and began to put his clothes back on. "Maybe next time, We won't go drinking first."  He added lightly.  

The nerves rose up in Yukio's stomach again.  "Right. Good idea."

Shima slipped on his shoes at the door, turning back once more before he left.

"By the way, you might wanna learn how to hide those. I don't think the boss is gonna want to see them." He tapped a finger to his neck, mischievous smirk returning to his face again. 

Confused, Yukio peered into the bathroom mirror.

Several large, red and purple marks had been left all over his neck and chest. The sight of them made Yukio feel aroused, yet sick with dread. They were not going to be easily hidden. Desperately, he dug through the medicine cabinet and pulled out a few bandages. 

They weren't any less attention-grabbing as the hickies themselves, but told a less humiliating story. 

He stared down at the marks Renzo had left on his chest and stomach, tracing his fingers over them lightly. He didn't mind the less obvious ones, really.

The remainder of Yukio's weekend was spent nursing his pseudo-hangover, and reliving what had happened at the bar. 

He eventually came to the conclusion that it was the outcome he'd hoped for all along. Shima was right, he didn't experience this sort of recklessness as a teenager like most boys did, but that didn't mean he couldn't make up for that now, right?

He liked this side of himself. All that was left to do was see if he would be able to attempt the same boldness without the help of alcohol.


End file.
